Sith Warrior
The Sith Warrior is one of the two Force sensitive classes aligned with the Sith Empire Overview Champion of the Dark Side An unstoppable force of darkness, the Sith Warrior is entrusted with the task of destroying the Empire’s enemies and enforcing Sith domination across the galaxy. The Warrior channels the destructive emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to purge weakness from body and mind and become a being of pure, brutal efficiency. Destined to eradicate the incompetent chaos created by the Jedi, the Sith seek to rule the galaxy through power and intimidation. The armies of the Sith Empire are trained to accomplish this task, but they require the leadership of bold Sith Warriors—loyal and mighty overlords—who will drive them to conquest and victory. These cold-blooded conquerors waste no time with cunning manipulations and carefully-crafted plans. Sith Warriors crush their opponents and stride toward their goals with dreadful determination, leaving ruin and annihilation in their wake. Emanating awe and terror at every step, they accept nothing but absolute obedience from their followers. In turn, Sith Warriors can serve as loyal subjects to their own dark masters, often surprising enemies and allies with their rigorous honor and perfect discipline. Whether they align their ambitions with those of the Dark Council or become renegades in pursuit of their own goals, they are never far from the action. Their fierce hatred of the Jedi keeps Sith Warriors at the forefront of any conflict with the Republic. The passion to eradicate the Jedi Order fuels many of their actions, but that does not make them single-minded fools. Ultimately, the destiny of any Sith Warrior is his own to choose… and woe to those who would stand in his way. Working with Others A natural leader in any context, a Sith Warrior inspires both fear and undying loyalty into his followers and allies. Though they rarely exercise patience for incompetence or indecisiveness, Warriors have realized the importance of strength in numbers in their war with the Jedi, and have learned to accept and sometimes even encourage their comrades, whether they are like-minded Sith, ruthless Bounty Hunters, or others who embrace the darkness. Field Reconnaissance Still images of Sith Warriors capture their passion and vigor in war. Bold lightsaber tactics and surprising bursts of Force power force their foes to stay on the defensive until they are weakened and summarily destroyed. Though their saber tactics are always aggressive, some Sith Warriors choose to dual-wield or adopt other non-traditional fighting styles to accentuate their combat prowess. Sith-Warrior-screenshot01.jpg|Lightsabers in hand, the Sith Warrior stands ready to defend an Imperial Star Cruiser. Sith-Warrior-screenshot02.jpg|The Jedi is overcome by the strength and power of a dual Lightsaber wielding Sith Warrior. Sith-Warrior-screenshot03.jpg|This Sith Warrior reaches out an unseen hand to Force Choke the life out of her would be assailant. Sith-Warrior-screenshot04.jpg|Armed with his signature Lightsaber, the Sith Warrior can easily protect himself from the enemies behind him, while making short work of the ones before him. Outfitting Despite their reliance on their strength in the Force, Warriors have no compunction about donning heavy and intimidating suits and armors. Unthreatened by the use of technology for biological augmentation, Warriors’ vestments often make use of dangerous and experimental components which imbue the wearer with immense strength and fortitude. Sith-Warrior-concept01.jpg|Progression through story is not without rewards for the Sith Warrior, shown here modeling a series of well earned armor upgrades. Sith-Warrior-concept02.jpg|Sith lightsabers in the Old Republic era often include distinct attachments. Sith-Warrior-concept03.jpg|Whether a simple hilt used by an apprentice, or a more elaborate model favored by a master, the lightsaber is very personal to its Sith owner. Sith-Warrior-concept04.jpg|A powerful Sith wears the traditional black robes of his order. Combat Tactics A Sith Warrior’s skills with a lightsaber are unrivaled. Driving at their enemies with strong, crushing blows, the Warrior quickly beats his foes into submission or death. Though the lightsaber is the Warrior’s primary method of attack, he also uses his dark command of the Force to paralyze, terrify, and kill. Protected by heavy armor and his powers of intimidation, the Warrior wades into the thick of the fight and unleashes pure hatred and fury to eliminate all who would stand against him. Specializations Sith Juggernaut Sith who train in the stalwart arts of the Juggernaut boast unrivaled stamina in battle. Through diligence and clarity, the Juggernaut shapes the Force to his will to become nearly invulnerable. Damage that would destroy others is shrugged off, and futility fills the Juggernaut's foes with doubt and despair. Protecting their allies and punishing their adversaries, they charge into the thick of any fray, and take the brunt of the assault and are even able to drain the energy of their enemies to further strengthen their resolve Juggernaut-screenshot01.jpg|With an intimidating suit of heavy armor and the will to shape the Force to protect him, the Juggernaut is prepared for any assault. Juggernaut-screenshot02.jpg|Protecting his allies and punishing his adversaries, the Juggernaut charges into the thick of the fray, and takes the brunt of the assault. Juggernaut-screenshot03.jpg|Some players will customize their Sith Warrior so they can charge into the thick of battle, taking the full heat of enemy aggression. Sith Marrauder Wielding two sabers and unmatched aggression, Sith trained as Marauders slice through enemy ranks, dealing death with merciless efficiency. Able to intuit precisely how to attack in order to maximize every strike, their adversaries become victims in the blink of an eye. Whether annihilating a squad of Republic troops or cutting down a single Jedi, the Marauder sees and exploits every weakness to exact the greatest toll. Never hesitating, never faltering, there is no swifter bringer of pain and damage in the galaxy. Marauder-screenshot01.jpg|Wielding two sabers and unmatched aggression, Sith trained as Marauders slice through enemy ranks, dealing death with merciless efficiency. Marauder-screenshot02.jpg|Other players will choose a path for their Sith Warrior that allows them to channel their rage, destroying their enemies as quickly as possible. Known Associates Vette Few people have seen as much of the galaxy as Vette and few have had as little control of their destiny. Born a slave on the occupied world of Ryloth, Vette was separated from her family at an early age and sold to a series of minor crime lords. When legendary pirate lord Nok Drayen utterly destroyed her latest owner's holdings, Vette and the other slaves were given their choice of freedom or joining up with Nok. Vette became a pirate, travelling the known worlds and learning to get in and out of places she wasn't allowed. Starship Fury Featuring an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sub-light engines, the Fury is the most versatile starship in the Imperial fleet. Though initially designed for high-priority military missions, the Fury has become a favorite among Sith Lords and the latest models have been engineered accordingly Category:Classes